Two Medics Down
by ScatterBrain77
Summary: What if Paulie had shot Kim also in Unfinished Business? What if Bobby's wound wasn't fatal? AU
1. Chapter 1

An alternate ending to the episode "Unfinished Business." What if Paulie had also shot Kim?

Third Watch 

"Open the goddamn door, Paulie! Come on, I know you're in there! What the hell do you think you're doing?! I let you into my house and how do you repay me? You steal from my mother!!" Open the fucking door, Paulie!"

"Jesus, Bobby! I didn't steal from your mother. I didn't, it wasn't me. Goddammit!"

"Is this why you did it?! Did you sell her things just to buy more drugs?! No more, no more! You stole from my mother and sold her things for drugs! No more, Paulie! I am flushin' this shit! You're not going to do it anymore!"

"Bobby, no!!" Paulie shouted, pulling a gun out as Bobby flushed the drugs down the toilet. "God damn you, Bobby!" Paulie yelled, pulling the trigger on his childhood friend.

"Paulie- what- how... could you?"

"Oh God, Bobby! Bobby!" Kim yelled running down the hallway. As she reached the door Paulie turned and pointed the gun in her direction.

"Paulie! Don't make it worse! Oh God, I've been shot! Kim, get help! Paulie no!" Bobby shouted as Paulie started walking down the hall while still pointing the gun in Kim's direction.

"Bobby, Bobby! It's okay! Paulie, everything is going to be fine! You don't have to do anything drastic! Bobby, you okay?" Kim called over her shoulder.

"Oh God it hurts like fuck but I think I'm okay. I think the bullet missed everything vital! Paulie you gotta stop this!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sor-"

"Stop being sorry, Paulie, and let Kim go get help!"

"I can't, I can't! Oh God, oh God! Everything is all wrong! I...I...I don't know what to do! I can't witnesses! Oh God, what the hell did I do?!" Paulie shouted to whatever God was listening.

"Paulie, please. Please, just let me go. Let me help," Kim pleaded in surprisingly calm voice.

"Help who? Who are gonna help?"

"I'm going to help both of you, both Bobby and you," Kim told Paulie.

Paulie started to cry before replying in a saddened voice, "You can't help me. I'm too far gone. I'm sorry!" he told her before pulling the trigger and shooting New York City Paramedic Kim Zambrano in the head. He then fled from the scene.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where the hell are Bobby and Kim?! We've been taking all the calls for a while now and it's not exactly a quiet night! Dammit, where are they?!" Doc shouted with uncharacteristic anger. "Carlos wave down that squad car."

"Okay Doc. Why though," Carlos asked.

"I'm going to ask them to keep an eye out for the other rig," Doc told Carlos as he stuck his arm out the window to get the cops' attention.

"Hey, Bosco, Yokas, can you keep an eye out for the other rig? Nobody has heard from them in a while and they aren't responding to the radio," Doc shouted out the window to the squad car next to them.

"Sure thing, Doc. Any reason to believe that they may have run into trouble?" Faith asked.

"Other than not being heard from in a while? No. I honestly don't know what is going on," Doc told her.

"Okay then, we will keep our eyes open. After all, how hard is to lose a big bus with bright colors all over it?" Bosco asked jokingly.

"Anyway, thanks guys. We gotta go, another call," Doc told them before flipping the sirens on and speeding away.

Back to Bobby and Kim

"Kim! Kim! Answer me God dammit! Paulie, what the hell did you do? Holy shit this hurts! Kim!" Bobby yelled frantically. He half-dragged himself, half-crawled out of the bathroom looking for Kim. he turned and looked only to see her prone body lying at the other end of the hallway. At this point, he couldn't tell where she had been hit. He kept struggling until he reached her, only to see where the bullet entered her skull as she laid there, a corpse. Bobby collapsed against the wall, crying for the loss of his partner, his best friend, and the love of his life.

"Oh God no! NO! Come back to me, Kim! Come on! NNNOOOOO!" Bobby's anguished cries echoed through the house. However, after being awoken by Bobby's screams, Kim opened her eyes, one of her eyelids partly stuck due to dried blood.

"B-Bo-Bobby," called Kim. "Oh God! It's bad isn't it?"

"Come on Kim! You can make it. You've made it this far. Just hold on. I'm going to go radio for help. You hold on!" With that, Bobby took off, staggering back to the rig. "Mayday, Mayday! My partner and I have been shot! We are at a house on _____ Street. Hurry! My partner was shot in the head!"

"Bobby! Is that you?" Bobby looked out to see Bosco yelling at him from his RMP. "Doc is wondering where you are. He asked us to look for you! You taken a break without telling anyone or something," Bosco chuckled. "Hey, where's Kim? Bobby? Bobby?!" Bosco called, realizing something was wrong. climbed out of his car to check on Bobby. "Holy shit! Faith, he's been shot! Bobby, where is Kim?!"

"She is... she's in the house. You need to help her. She... she wa... she was shot, too," Bobby managed to tell Bosco before passing out.

"Faith, you need to-,"

"Already on it, Bosco!" Faith called while running into the house.

"This is 55-David, I got to medics down! The shooter is nowhere to be seen! We are gonna need help out here!" Bosco shouted into his radio.

Meanwhile in the House

"Kim? Kim?! Kim, where are you?" Faith shouted, rapidly searching the house. "Ki- oh my God! Holy shit! Bosco, tell them to hurry! Kim has been shot in the head!"

"Is she dead?" Bosco yelled, running into the house. He came upon her and Faith just as ambulance sirens could be heard rapidly approaching.

"Bosco, go meet the medics. Be sure to warn 'em about Kim!" Faith called after Bosco.

"Doc! It's bad! Bobby is passed out in the front seat of the ambulance! I don't think he is that bad off, I mean he was talking to me as he pulled up," Bosco hurriedly told them.

"Okay, Carlos you work on Bobby. Where's Kim?" Doc asked, turning to look at Bosco.

"Listen you're probably gonna need another ambulance. It's bad, really bad," Bosco told Doc.

"Bosco, where's Kim?!" Doc asked once again, more urgently this time.

"She's down the hall. Prepare yourself," Bosco calmly told Doc, imagining what it would be like to see one of his comrades in the state Kim's in.

Doc rushed down the hall, silently wondering what had made the usually sarcastic officer of the law so professional andsolemn. He didn't have to wonder long before he came upon Faith and a terrified, bloody Kim Zambrano. "Oh God," was all he said before going to work, trying to save Kim's life, although he didn't know what he could do for her other than take her to the doctors who would hopefully make her fight easier.

As a second ambulance pulled up to the scene accompanied by numerous squad cars, Carlos was loading Bobby into the ambulance. "What do ya got?" one of the newly arrived medics asked.

"Two medics down," Carlos told them. "One GSW in the shoulder and in critical condition. I'm not sure about the other; my partner is with her right now."

"I will roll out with you with this guy and my partner will roll out with your guy and the second victim," one of the other medics told Carlos as his partner rushed into the house with his bag to assist Doc.

"Sounds good. Hey Doc!" Carlos shouted through the front door of the house. "I'm headin' out. Meet you at the hospital."

"Roger, Carlos," Doc shouted as Faith, the other medic, another uniform, and he loaded Kim onto the gurney and prepped her for transport.

Doc and the other medic were taking Kim out when Sully pulled up. "Hey! What the hell is goin-holy shit!" Sully said as he walked towards Faith and Bosco but, stopped abruptly as he caught sight of Kim. "What the hell happened here?!" he asked, not taking his eyes off Kim as she was loaded into the ambulance.

"I don't know, but we are going to catch the asshole who did it. He is going to pay," Bosco said vehemently, his hands clenching and unclenching into fists. "I don't care how many fights we have gotten into with the firefighters, but the medics have always been off limits. Whoever did this is obviously one sick fuck."

With that the ambulance carrying Kim took off towards the hospital going code 3 and surrounded by squad cars. What Bosco had said was right: the medics are off limits. They will save your ass regardless of their personal beliefs, regardless of what you have done, regardless of who you are. It was because of this that the people who attack medics are considered to be pretty low when it comes to the levels of scum that exist in the world.

Ambulance Bay, Hospital

Bobby had just arrived. He was in stable condition but was still losing a lot of blood. By the time got there, the nurses had prepped an OR for Bobby. Kim was rushed into Bobby's OR, the doctors not wanting to waste anytime in operating on her. Everyone knew that her chances of surviving were slim to none, but that wasn't going to stop them from trying. Hell, only a handful of people had ever survived a gunshot to the head, maybe Kim would join that handful. All the cards were out as fate danced on the table and the clocked ticked to pace of a heart beat. It was zero hour and the only thing they could do was wait.


End file.
